


Black Satin黑丝带

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: PWP！肛交，粗口，性玩具，打屁股！未成年赶紧回家找麻麻不然后果自负！
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 6





	Black Satin黑丝带

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Black Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575290) by Ravyn. 



> 这应该是我人生第一篇情色译文，回头看来它很短，但我还记得当时翻译它的时候词穷到头秃的感觉……

哦是的，这就是她想要的。颈下枕头上充斥着他的古龙水的味道，手腕被黑色的绸缎牢牢绑在床柱上没法动弹，眼睛被蒙住趴在他的床上。她从来无力抗拒他的任何欲求，想起来就让她因渴望而颤抖。

她听到他走近，床榻承受他的重量而下沉，但那把嗓音，那如果他愿意就丝滑得足以融化任何人的嗓音，如此近距离地呵在她耳畔，才叫她心跳加速。 

“多么漂亮的小荡妇。告诉我，什么样的惩罚才够训诫你勾引教师的行为？”她答不出来，他的手指刷过她的大腿内侧，如此迫近她的阴部。他根本不需要碰她就能让她因欲求而湿润。“这么固执，不想说？我会关照的。” 

她知道他会怎么关照她，而且天哪，她多么想要这个。第一下打在她的臀部她瑟缩了，但第三下以后（或者第四下？）她感到乳头硬了，一股脉冲直达阴蒂。痛楚和快感从唇间喘出，正要愈演愈烈，他却停了下来。 

“多么漂亮的红掌印。”他赞叹道，十分满意自己的手艺，“但这可不够罚你的罪过。在课堂上放肆地引诱教授的姑娘得狠狠惩罚。” 

哦，她赞同。她能感到他是如此贴近，热欲满载，蓄势待发。他的手指伸进她的腿间，打开了她，探索着她。而如此贲张地任他予取予求的念头更激发身体的另一波震颤。 

“被打屁股就变得这么湿。你真是个小荡妇，是不是？” 她点头，害怕说错了话他就不肯再用手指探索她。对她的回答还算满意，他开始爱抚她，挑逗玩弄她，直到她在他的服侍下扭动不已。 

“求你，”她乞求着，就快达到高潮。她只需要他的拇指再在她肿胀的阴蒂上再摩擦那么一次，就一次，她就将崩溃。

但他没有。

他反而停下了。 

“哦，求你，求你了，西弗勒斯，求求你，我就快了……”她呜咽着，臀部扭动，寻求释放。

他抓着她的腿根钉住她，“我知道你快了，但我说过，小荡妇得好好惩罚，不是么？”床榻一动，他放开了她的右腿。她被性欲冲昏的头脑掠过一丝茫然，直到她听见微弱的嗡嗡声，来自她夏天买来的振动器——她的教授喜欢看她被玩具阴茎填满而高潮。她感到那玩意的顶端抵着她的入口，于是她抵过去，她的身体渴求着什么来填满她。“真贪吃。”他呢喃着，不加警告就把它尽可能深地插进她。如此猛烈地被填满带来一种滚烫的疼痛，但她就爱这个。她听见他说了句什么，一句什么咒语好让振动器继续挺进她而他可以腾出双手。她小小好奇了下：西弗勒斯是喜欢掌控一切的，他喜欢用玩具干她。

她正被这玩具阴茎取悦着而他想干什么很快揭晓了，他在她臀部印下一吻，她颤抖。他折磨得她够多了，够多了。她需要高潮，如果她没法高潮肯定会死掉，他简直是在谋杀她！ 

“西弗勒斯，求你了！”她呻吟道，那振动器的抽插就快将她推至边缘，却还差那么一点儿。她想要更多，却连更多是什么都不知道。 

“我不会‘让你高潮’的，我会‘干得你高潮’。”他回答她，那话儿顶在她的后穴。她向后推挤他，挤得他发出嘶声。“你想要我填满你紧致的小屁股，对么？你想要振动器干着你的阴道而我用老二干你的屁股。” 

他也快到了。他越性奋，就越喜欢讲粗口。他缓慢推进她，粗大的阴茎头扩张她直到疼痛。一旦整个没入，他开始驰骋，每一次都插得越来越深…… 

她被填满了，比他们曾经尝试过的任何一次都要深入。满足感汹涌而至，那振动器的抽插和震动，西弗勒斯一次又一次的深入，骨盆与床板的撞击，来自绸缎的紧紧束缚……随着一声尖叫，她高潮了，臀部狂乱地扭动，西弗勒斯粗暴地继续抽插了一会，将她带至巅峰，随后自己也仰起头咆哮出他的餍足。

他翻下来躺倒一侧，低声解除了振动器的咒语。那东西自行滑出，安静地落到了床头，和他看起来是同一副精尽人亡的模样。他又休息了一会才解开了束缚着她眼睛和四肢的绸缎，把她拉到胸口。 

“这些游戏会杀了我们的。”他呵着她的耳朵呢喃，她咯咯直笑，小小地揉了揉手臂。 

“很可能唷，但你得承认，做鬼也风流。” 

他咕哝着表示同意，接着就进入了梦乡。赫敏一笑，随着他入睡前的最后一个念头是，黑色正迅速成为她的最爱。


End file.
